The present invention relates to a safety device for an arbor of a fastening machine. The safety device can prevent operator's finger from being hurt when it is misplaced on the pressing and fastening place. The device prevents the upper mold of said fastening machine from applying a force which will crush the finger.
In the conventional mechanical tool for fastening snaps or rivets, an upper mold applies a very strong crushing force on the lower mold. But, as is known, the fastening work is a very simple and boring work, and the operator may be injured if he is careless. Although, at the present, the feed of female and male snaps to the fastening machine is directly conveyed to the pressed position, sometimes the operator must manually adjust the skew of the female or male snap. Even though the operator is very careful when operating the machine, there is a substantial risk of injury to his finger or hand.